1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in a relay connector for electrically connecting an electrical component inside a transmission to a device such as a power supply or a control device outside the transmission so as to relay therebetween, sealing performance is required to prevent oil inside the transmission from invading a connector fitting portion.
Such a relay connector has a housing and a relay terminal provided in the housing, and the housing is filled with a seal member so as to secure sealing performance between the housing and the relay terminal (for example, see JP-A-2014-127429 and JP-A-2014-60099).
In a relay connector disclosed in JP-A-2014-127429, a relay terminal is provided integrally with a housing by insert molding. Therefore, large-scaled molding equipment is required for insert molding of the relay terminal. The equipment cost increases.
In a relay connector disclosed in JP-A-2014-60099, a relay terminal is press-fitted into a through hole formed in a housing. Large-scaled molding equipment for insert molding is not required. However, the relay terminal used in the relay connector is made of a metal plate punched out by pressing. In the relay terminal formed thus by pressing, an unplated rupture surface is formed so that uneven adhesion to a seal member may lead to deterioration in sealing performance or deterioration in corrosion resistance. Therefore, the technique disclosed in JP-A-2014-60099 needs a troublesome post-plating step in which a relay terminal formed by pressing is washed and then subjected to plating. In addition, since the relay terminal is formed out of a metal plate punched out by pressing, the yield thereof is low, and adhesion to a seal member is uneven due to occurrence of sagging, burrs, etc. Thus, reliability in connection to a mating terminal may also deteriorate.